Illuminated
by BeyondTheDark
Summary: Spike, a young informer for Princess Celstia, is sent to a violet unicorn in Ponyville for just being help to the unicorn. Days later, he receives a letter saying why he really is there. Alternate Universe, please R&R!


Hey guys! Here's BeyondTheDark with a new story that she actually likes! 'Clouds' wasn't very much of a success so I wish my watchers could read over this as well and like it more than 'Clouds'. This is kinda AU because Spike isn't raised by Twilight but in Celestia's castle. I hope you like it! Not much of a author's note but-meh- whatever.

This was edited by the amazing MissCharlotteAwesome. Go check her out, she is pretty awesome.

Hope you enjoy !

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here? The back of the castle is no place for a dirty, baby dragon." One of the cooks pointed at him while the tiny green and purple dragon looked frightened. he had wandered in by accident, but with nowhere else to go... "So? What is it?" The colt was dirty as well, but in a hard worker way. He glared at the small creature.<p>

"Um...um..." He was too scared to say anything. Nervous and not in control of himself, he burped and a green flame went towards the colt.

"Ay! I oughtta-"

"Enough!"

Everypony in the kitchen turned around and saw the alicorn. Her mane floated in etheral waves of pastel colours around her tall, pure-white body. All bowed to the regal Princess Celestia; even the young dragon, taking notice that it was the right thing to do.

She gently scolded the cook. "This little dragon seems to be lost. No need to be mean to him, I am sure he had no intentions on harming you." She gave a sincere smile to the frightened baby. "Come with me, sweetheart. This can be your new home."

* * *

><p>The day was bright and the young dragon was awaiting great expectations. His Princess had called him in for a private meeting, meaning she wanted it only between them. He clutched his heart-shaped ruby weapon as he went down one knee and bowed his head. "Hello Princess."<p>

"Spike, my most loyal informer and family, please. Stand." A bright smile lit up her face and warmed his heart. "I need you to visit Ponyville, find a unicorn by the name _Twilight Sparkle_. When you find her, present yourself as my informant and give her the codeword; shimmer. She will know what to do." Princess Celestia spoke with a delicate voice. The youngest information gatherer stood tall, his spear firmly tucked to his side.

The teenage dragon looked up with a puzzeled expression, "Princess, may I ask why I need to see this unicorn?" His scales shimmered as the sun rays started to come through the windows. She adored the sight and smiled fondly at the young dragon.

"Simply because she has a wealth of information. Spike, you will be great help to this unicorn, and vice-versa. I have faith in you, my Prince. You may be my _youngest_ advisor, but you are my best and also are a part of my family. I am trusting you with this assignment." She nodded once and gave him a look filled with pride. He kept his face serious as he tipped his head to his adoptive sister- or mother, depending on how one looked at it.

"Of course, Majesty." He grinned at her, letting a bit of formality slide, as they were alone.

"I suggest you leave now, before it gets dark. Check places with books; I imagine she'd be close to them. I know you will not let me down."

Spike broke out into a joyful grin. He bowed once more to the alicorn, chest swelling with her faith in him. "I won't. Thank you, Princess."

The dragon walked around Ponyville, on a mission. He had hidden his spear by shrinking it to 'belt pocket size', something Princess Celestia had charmed it to do when he pressed one of the small gems on it.

Holding his head up, he didn't know what everypony's issue was; they stared at him with looks of worry and confusion. Nopony had stayed when he wanted to ask about the elusive - so far- pony, Miss Twilight Sparkle. He told himself to ignore it and keep his head held up high. To continue looking around for the unicorn he was supposed to identify by the painting he was given.

He would not let his family down.

Spike poked his head into small shops to see if she could be in there, but no purple unicorn was seen. On his way around, he spotted a few ponies leaving a large tree house. Through the open door, he spotted a glimpse of a full bookshelf. The ponies were waving to somepony inside as they exited. One was a bored-looking cyan Pegasus, and two earth ponies; one a bouncy pink, the other a more sedate orange pony.

The dragon decided to try a direct approach to the three. "Um, hello. I-"

The pink one grinned heartily and he couldn't help but return it. "Hiyah? Who are you? Oh my Celestia, you're a dragon! I've never met a young dragon before unless you count a dream I had one time where this muffin decided to run away and I chased it and it turned into a drag-"

"Pinkie, please. He's got somethin' t' ask us, an' he needs ya t' be quiet fer a sec." Her country twang was warm, if a little strained towards the silly filly. The orange pony sent an apologetic look to him. "I'm AppleJack, this here ball of bounce is mah friend Pinkie Pie, and th' grumpy ol' gal up there is Rainbow Dash. Who're you, sugarcube?

"My name is Spike, I'm here on Royal Canterlot business. Have any of you ponies seen a unicorn that looks like this? Twilight Sparkle?" He brought out the scroll and displayed it to the three ponies. They looked at it and the pink earth pony was first to speak.

"Oh! Twilight's-"

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she put a hoof over Pinkie's mouth. "She's not in trouble or anything, is she?"

"Of course not. I have direct orders from the Princess herself, telling me I need to speak to this unicorn." Pinkie Pie licked Rainbow Dash's hoof, causing the Pegasus to make a face and pull it back.

"Thanks, Dashie. Anyway," She motioned toward the library and he smiled. "Twilight is our friend, definitely our best friend along with the others, Fluttershy- who's still inside right now- and Rarity. Twilight's staying in the tree house over there with a whole lot of books, and she loves books, but don't worry, she's not lonely because she's got us as her friends..." She babbled on, and Spike could not keep up. He suspected this to be normal behavior for her, since her friends only rolled their eyes.

A nod of his head and he thanked them, glad that they didn't just write him off as a monster. With their help, he might have actually found the one he was looking for, and possibly saved a few minutes time.

He entered the tree house and his eyes immediately rested on the first pony in sight; but it wasn't a unicorn. It was a yellow Pegasus with a flowing pink mane, she was reading a book with a rabbit on the cover, and seemed to be very interested in it.

Spike cleared his throat and the pony gasped. He paled and put up his arms up in surrender when she backed up, scared, into the shelves, knocking down a few books. "Please don't be frightened! I'm here on the behalf of our Princess Celestia for Twilight Sparkle!" He smiled at her, trying to be friendly. He was good with pony-folk in Canterlot, now to see if he was good other places.

The Pegasus started hyperventilating and she didn't have a smile like he did; she was scared, like any moment he would swoop over and eat her. She uttered a small 'eep' when he took a tentative step.

It hurt to have someone cower before him. "Miss, please. I'm just a informer of my Princess, and I need to find Twilight Sparkle. I don't mean to frighten you." His voice broke slightly on the last word and his cheeks reddened.

She heard the subtle tremor and her features instantly smoothed into compassionate mode. "I'm sorry... it's just that you're a dragon. I have never encountered one of those. I'm Fluttershy..." A faint smile ghosted across her face and she watched his expression change from sad to hopeful.

"I promise you, Miss Fluttershy; as an adoptive member of the Royal Family and a personal Informant to Celestia herself, I mean nopony any harm."

* * *

><p>"I am Princess Celestia's own Informant, bearing her message... Shimmer." He was finally brought to her, after a few minutes of getting to know the yellow Pegasus. He found her to be very nice and was glad she no longer feared him. The unicorn was surprised to see him chatting amiably with Fluttershy.<p>

She had taken him upstairs, letting the pink maned pony get back to her reading. Her bedroom wasn't the best place to hold a meeting, being both unprofessional and a bit inappropriate. He was on a royal mission, after all.

"Oh, _you're_the one from Princess Celestia. She didn't tell me you would be a dragon." He rolled his eyes at the way she voiced it, but tried to act civil.

"I'm not dangerous though. I'm perfectly safe, unless I'm in protection mode." He watched out for all the books on the floor, picking some of them up and putting them on the table. "Everypony assumes dragons are mean."

"It's not their fault; it's just how they were raised. I'm sorry if the others freak out when they meet you, I bet Fluttershy is going to have a heart attack whe-"

"I've already met the Pegasus, and she warmed up after I started talking... she seems cool. And the other ponies outside, after I explained you weren't being punished or anything, were pretty chill when they saw me." He sat down on one of the chairs in her bedroom and sighed. He picked up a random book and began inspecting the covers.

The unicorn turned around and chuckled. "Are you really an informer from the princess? Your speech sounds like my friend, Rainbow Dash." She laughed softly and approached him with a small smile. Twilight used her horn to take the book out of his claws, knowing that he wasn't interested in it - mostly because it was an instruction manual to her lamp.

"I act formal with Celestia and the rest of the Royals, along with all of Canterlot because I don't want to disappoint my Princess. I have to keep it up, you know, just because she's adopted me into her family, she's still the princess. But now I'm out of the castle and I can finally speak the way I want to. I am, after all, a teenage dragon, so I need a little freedom every once in a while. Here, something seems different that in Canterlot and the palace. So far, I like it here... even if _almost_ everypony stares at me."

Twilight's heart went out to the dragon. She patted his arm with her hoof, a tender expression on her face. "It might take a little bit for the rest of the ponies to warm up to you. I promise that you're welcome here as long as you have need."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For accepting me."

* * *

><p>You like? Please tell me if you do! I really want to continue with this way more than I want to continue with Clouds. I'm re-writing chapter 2 of this because I want this story to be awesome! Tell me what you think! See you in the next chapter!<p> 


End file.
